


No es un adiós

by AlfieCastle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apoyo entre familia, Family, Improvisado, M/M, Nada gráfico, Nothing so graphic, Promesas, Promises, a bit angst, familia, improvised, un poco de angustia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle
Summary: Durante su tiempo en el purgatorio algo pasó con Castiel, algo que podría separarlo de los Winchester.Castiel desea pasar el tiempo que le queda cerca de la persona más importante para él, Dean Winchester.
(Sam también forma parte importante en éste fic)





	

No un adiós

 

Castiel se encontraba lejos del búnker, siguiendo una pista que parecía importante para resolver el caso en el cual estaban ahora sumergidos.

 

Desde que había salido del purgatorio, Castiel había sentido algo extraño con su recipiente,  no estaba seguro de qué era lo que pasaba, pero intuía que no era nada bueno.

 

Ya había tratado de solucionar todo ésto por su cuenta, tratado de curarse a sí mismo a través de su gracia, había incluso pedido ayuda a Hannah, sin embargo, el problema persistía. Castiel no sabía si debía pedir ayuda a los hermanos Winchester, las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente complicadas para ellos como para encima molestarlos con sus problemas angelicales.

 

Castiel, sin embargo, es consciente de que sea lo que fuere aquél problema, debía ser arreglado, no era común en él tardar tanto en seguir una pista, sus movimientos solían ser más ágiles y silenciosos. Tal vez podría pedir ayuda a Sam, no quería molestar a Dean con esto.

 

Sí, Dean estaría dispuesto a ayudar, pero Castiel no había abandonado todo para que él se preocupara por su seguridad, no, Castiel estaba para proteger y cuidar de Dean.

 

Castiel se encontraba exhausto, su cuerpo sudoroso, respirando con dificultad. Cosas tan… humanas… ¿Como era aquello posible? Nunca antes había ocurrido algo así, ni aún cuando  había caído y sus poderes angelicales habían menguado.

 

Definitivamente, Castiel debía hablar con Sam.

 

Trató de serenarse, de controlar su recipiente y su mente, y con un aleteo se transportó hacia el búnker.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam se encontraba en la biblioteca, tratando de descifrar algunos manuscritos antiguos relativos al caso en el cual habían estado trabajando, a pesar de que Sam no entendía por qué se encontraba sólo haciendo todo ese trabajo, no es como si le molestara, la lectura y la investigación eran cosas que se le daban bien, ¡Hey, Sam Winchester iba a ser un abogado ¿no?, unos cuantos manuscritos no eran algo que no pudiese manejar!.

 

Estaba tan absorto en sus estudios, que el sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo le hizo sobresaltarse. Sam giró rápidamente, listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiese hecho aquel ruido.

 

El bulto en el suelo, cubierto con una gabardina beige, solo podía ser Castiel. Sam se relajó y avanzó hacia él, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado.

 

“Hey Cas, ¿que es lo que te ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?”

 

“Hola, Sam” La voz de Castiel sonaba débil “¿Dean está aquí?” Sonaba preocupado, y Sam no estaba seguro si la preocupación era debido a la ausencia de su hermano o por su posible presencia.

 

“Dean salió un momento, fue por provisiones… ¿Que es lo que pasa, Cas?” Sam estaba genuinamente preocupado, Castiel parecía débil, enfermo.

 

“Tengo que hablar sobre algo contigo Sam, pero Dean no debe saberlo” Bien, eso era algo extraño y el rostro de Sam debió mostrar su desconfianza pues Castiel añadió rápidamente “Solamente no quiero que se preocupe por esto, necesito averiguar qué es lo que pasa con mi recipiente, últimamente he tenido problemas con su control”

 

“No sé si Dean estará feliz con eso… No mas secretos ¿Recuerdas?” Sam lanzó una mirada significativa hacia él, esperando su respuesta.

 

“Lo sé Sam, pero es mejor así. Si es algo grave, le diremos; pero si es algo que podamos resolver, entonces no habrá necesidad de hacerlo” Castiel parecía decidido, y lo que planteaba tenía lógica. Dean estaba muy voluble, era mejor no molestarle por el momento.

 

“Bien, de acuerdo. Dime qué es lo que pasa, y así podremos averiguar qué pasa contigo Cas” Sam se acercó a Castiel mientras hablaba, colocando la mano en el hombro de éste, como un gesto de apoyo.

 

“Gracias, Sam”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean Winchester no es ningún tonto, ha visto la cantidad de tiempo que su hermano y Castiel pasan en la biblioteca y sabe que ambos traen algo entre manos.

 

También ha notado que Castiel pasa un poco más tiempo del normal hablando con Sam y que ambos detienen la plática en cuanto le ven aparecer. Y no, Dean no está celoso ni paranoico sobre ésto. Nop, ni un poco. Bueno, un poco sí. Cas solía pasar más tiempo con él ¿No es así?

 

Bueno, Dean Winchester no se iba a comportar como un tarado por ello. Todas esas veces en las que entró a la biblioteca mientras Sam y Castiel hablaban, esas veces en que el botón del volumen de la tv quedó presionado por su pie hasta alcanzar un sonido infernal, aquella vez que derramó café sobre sam al ‘tropezarse’, todo eso… accidentes.

 

Dean desearía pasar más tiempo con Castiel, ese ángel era demasiado escurridizo, había pasado demasiados sustos durante éste tiempo cada vez que pensaba que había perdido al ángel para siempre. Pero Castiel parecía estar de un material más resistente que la mayoría de los ángeles, el maldito bastardo siempre volvía, y siempre estaba a su lado.

Era hasta cierto punto algo gracioso, como ambos parecen gravitar el uno alrededor del otro, sin importar lo que el uno o el otro hiciera, era imposible no perdonarse mutuamente. Dean quería a Castiel, no había duda alguna de eso.

 

En fin, ya era muy entrada la noche, y Dean se iba a dormir, no sin antes quemar la parte de la cena que correspondía a Sam. Y eso, también, fue un desafortunado accidente.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bien Cas, espero que encontremos algo pronto. Dean está un poco insoportable” Castiel no había mejorado, pero tampoco parecía haber empeorado, todo ello parecía realmente desconcertante “¿Sabes? hemos revisado todo lo que tenemos sobre Ángeles, incluso algunas cosas sobre el purgatorio… Pero tal vez deberíamos intentar buscar algo que mezcle ambas cosas. He estado pensado, el purgatorio fue diseñado para mantener ahí a los monstruos, los seres sobrenaturales, pero no para tener ahí a un ángel, quizá el estar ahí fue lo que ha estado causando todo  esto”

 

“¿Tenemos algo aquí sobre eso? No estoy seguro de que haya habido precedentes” Cas dijo, su rostro reflejaba su escepticismo.

 

“En realidad no lo sé, pero deberíamos revisar” Y sin más, Sam se levantó de su asiento, yendo a revisar los estantes con libros.

 

Castiel no parecía haber empeorado físicamente, pero era consciente de que no todo estaba bien, se sentía desconectado. Cuando había ocupado el cuerpo de Jimmy, Castiel lo sentía como propio, como una extensión más de su ser espiritual. Ahora, sin embargo, Castiel se sentía como si estuviera ausente, un sentimiento de vacío, de no pertenecer a ese recipiente, como si su parte angelical se rehusara a quedarse más tiempo en aquel recipiente.

 

“Hey, Cas. Creo que tengo algo aquí” La voz de Sam lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y Castiel dirigió su mirada hacia él. Sam sostenía en la mano un pergamino de apariencia muy antigua.

 

“Esto parece una mezcla entre arameo y latín, Cas, creo que lo que te sucede no es algo bueno… Creo que definitivamente recae en la parte del trato en la que debemos llamar a Dean” El rostro de Sam reflejaba pena y ¿era eso miedo o preocupación? Lo que fuera, solamente hizo que Castiel se sintiera alarmado.

 

“Espera Sam, ¿Qué es lo que dice?” Castiel estaba preocupado, sí, pero si podía, prefería no preocupar a Dean con ello.

 

Sam pareció dudar unos momentos antes de dar su respuesta “Ok, bien…” Con un suspiro, Sam depositó el pergamino en la mesa para que Castiel pudiera mirarlo mientras él explicaba “El escrito dice que el purgatorio fue creado especialmente para los monstruos, aquellas almas consumidas por el pecado que no tienen cabida en el cielo o el infierno, pues han perdido sus rastros de humanidad” Castiel se dió cuenta que Sam miraba directamente al pergamino, tratando de evitar mirarle, pero no comentó nada sobre ello.

 

“Bien, un lugar como ese está lleno de corrupción, un humano, como Dean puede entrar sin mucho riesgo, es decir, mueres y vas al cielo al infierno. Pero un ángel… Un ángel es un ser de luz, un ser puro, entrar a un lugar tan corrupto… Cas, cuando un ángel entra al purgatorio, se condena así mismo. Según el escrito, un ángel que ha entrado al purgatorio, es enviado al infierno pues el pecado que carga consigo no es digno del cielo o de andar entre la creación de Dios… Creo, que lo único que te mantiene aquí, es que el recipiente de Jimmy funciona como un ancla hacia la tierra para ti”

 

Castiel estaba petrificado, él sabía que el purgatorio era un lugar fuera de la jurisdicción de los angeles, sabía que tenían prohibido estar ahí, pero todo eso sonaba demasiado. Cada día que pasaba el sentimiento de abandono hacia el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba se hacía más grande.

 

Castiel miró a Sam, en su rostro se reflejaba su propio temor y preocupación. Sam quería contarle a Dean, pero Castiel no podía permitirlo, cuando menos no por ahora.

 

“Sam, promete que no le dirás nada de ésto a Dean” Sam abrió la boca para responder, pero Castiel continuó hablando “Sam, espera, yo le diré a Dean ¿Si?. Creo...Creo que tienes razón, Sam. Todo aquello que dices concuerda con lo que siento y ¿honestamente?, no creo que pueda seguir ocupando el cuerpo de Jimmy por más tiempo, es como si tratara de expulsarme de sí, y al mismo tiempo alguien tratara de halarme hacia fuera. Pero debes de saber Sam, que no importa si es el infierno a donde iré, nada impedirá que regrese a tu hermano, y a ti”

 

Sam parecía triste, sus ojos nublados con lágrimas que luchaban por salir “Está bien, Cas. Pero debes decirle a Dean pronto, no estoy seguro de cómo se lo tomará… A veces es un poco duro, y dice o hace cosas que no debería, pero sabes que el realmente te quiere ¿Verdad?”

 

“Lo sé, Sam. Yo también le quiero, más de lo que puedas imaginar” Castiel sostuvo la mirada de Sam mientras hablaba, la honestidad en sus ojos azules no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus palabras “¿Crees que Dean quiera salir un tiempo conmigo del búnker? Tal vez sea mejor decirle ésto mientras estamos a solas”

 

“Yo creo que Dean no pondrá objeciones, estará feliz de hablar contigo Cas”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean había dormido algo intranquilo, se encontraba acostado hacía un lado, con la vista al muro de su habitación, estaba algo molesto por el tiempo que Castiel pasaba con su hermano, en vez de pasarlo con él. Y eso le molestaba aún más, ¿Por qué carajo debía molestarle algo así? Castiel era amigo de Sam tanto como era amigo suyo, no había razón para celos, no, celos no. Bueno, celos sí, pero esa no era la cuestión. Castiel y él tenían un “Lazo profundo”, el ángel lo había dicho, ¿no es así?.

 

“Hola, Dean” La voz que se escuchaba al otro lado de la cama le hizo sobresaltarse y lanzar un pequeño grito.

 

“¡Demonios, Cas!” Dean dijo mientras se daba vuelta en la cama y trataba de controlar su ritmo cardíaco “De verdad tenemos que conseguirte un cascabel amigo” Dean sonrió a Castiel, pero al observarle, notó que había algo extraño en él, no se encontraba bien, eso era obvio “Hey, amigo ¿Que pasa?” El rostro de Castiel se iluminó por un momento.

 

“Dean me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a una actividad para reforzar nuestros vínculos de amistad, ¿atrapar algún tipo de pez, quitarle la vida y alimentarnos con su cuerpo tal vez?” El rostro de Castiel estaba completamente serio mientras hablaba, y Dean no sabía si reír o estar perturbado con la descripción.

 

“¿Te refieres a ir de pesca? Porque déjame decirte que no suena muy agradable como lo describes” El tono de Dean mostraba que sólo estaba tratando de ser gracioso, pero aún así vió el cambio en el rostro de Castiel.

 

“Bueno, si no es agradable… Tal vez deber-”

 

“No, no…” Dean interrumpió a Castiel “No es lo que quise decir Cas, iremos, sólo déjame darme una ducha, despertar a Sam e saldremos” continuó, mientras salía de la cama.

 

“En realidad, me preguntaba si podríamos ir sólo nosotros dos. Últimamente no hemos hablado, extraño nuestro tiempo juntos” La sinceridad y el anhelo en el rostro de Castiel le hizo enrojecer, ¿Como podría decir Dean que no cuando Castiel le miraba de esa manera? Era imposible.

 

“Ummm… “ Dean se sentía nervioso “Cl-Claro Cas, te veré en la biblioteca en cuanto esté listo, ¿Si amigo?”

 

“Ok, Dean”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean no solía ir a pescar desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que antes de salir tuvo que buscar lugares cercanos al búnker donde hubiesen ríos o lagunas en las cuales pescar.

 

El día era soleado, había pocas nubes… Era perfecto. Castiel parecía diferente, pero estaba claramente feliz.

 

Al llegar a la laguna que había elegido, Dean se apresuró a tomar lugar cerca de la orilla del pequeño muelle, Castiel le seguía de cerca, observándolo en silencio.

 

“¿Sabes Cas? Las personas suelen hablar cuando salen a hacer éste tipo de cosas” Dean dijo en tono de broma.

 

“Mis disculpas Dean” Cas parecía nervioso “Solamente estaba pensando”

 

“Bueno amigo, deja de pensar. Relájate y diviértete. Honestamente no creo que atrapemos ni una gripe, pero vale la pena intentarlo” Castiel sonrió con eso, y Dean no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara también en su rostro.

 

Dean fingió estirar los brazos, empujando a Castiel por el borde del muelle directo hacia el agua “Creo que un baño te vendría bien amigo” los ojos de Castiel abiertos con sorpresa, como diciendo ‘traición’ mientras Dean reía en el muelle.

 

Castiel nadó hasta salir a la superficie “¡No es gracioso, Dean! ahora estoy todo mojado y el agua está fría” La queja de Castiel parecía solamente empeorar el ataque de risa de Dean, Castiel aprovechó el momento para nadar al muelle, tomar del tobillo a Dean y empujarlo al agua.

 

Dean salió a la superficie un momento después, la sorpresa no le había permitido tomar aire y había ingerido un poco de agua “Está bien, probablemente me lo merecía” Dijo mientras miraba a Castiel, levantando las manos como gesto de paz. Ambos subieron de vuelta al muelle, pusieron sus ropas a secar y se sentaron en la orilla bebiendo una cerveza, en silencio.

 

“Dean, tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí ¿Verdad?” Castiel rompió el silencio después de un momento “Quiero decir, Sam también es importante, pero el lazo que siento contigo… Es demasiado fuerte” Dean se revolvió incómodo en su lugar, pero Castiel no podía parar ahora “Sólo quiero quería que supieras eso, lo muy importante que eres para mi” Castiel dió un sorbo a su cerveza.

 

Dean no sabía que decir, las palabras de Castiel le había hecho enrojecer y ponerse nervioso, pero junto con la incomodidad había llegado también la emoción, sí Dean Winchester sentía lo mismo “Claro que lo sé, Cas. Y te aseguro que tu eres importante para mí también” Dean deseaba dar un beso a Castiel ahí mismo, mostrarle cuán importante era para él. Pero no se atrevía “¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna tienda por algo de comer, al final no hemos atrapado nada y ya es hora de almorzar?”

 

“Por supuesto, Dean. Tal vez deberíamos comprar suficiente y comer en el búnker. Con Sam, los tres juntos, como familia” Dijo Castiel, y el pecho de Dean se llenó de afecto por él, Castiel era sin duda parte de su pequeña familia.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel, Dean y Sam se encontraban en el comedor, disfrutando de unas hamburguesas. Sam podía ver que su hermano estaba de mejor ánimo, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si Castiel había, en efecto, dicho a Dean sobre lo que pasaba.

 

Sin embargo, Sam decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Dean y Castiel parecían felices, Castiel incluso parecía algo mejor.

Dean, por su parte, no podía parar de sonreír. Aquel dia habia sido perfecto, él y Castiel solos, disfrutando de un día soleado, por un momento todos los problemas parecían haber perdido peso. Solo importaban el aquí y el ahora.

 

Castiel, él estaba feliz, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la carta que había dejado en la cama dentro de la habitación de Dea, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría éste cuando la leyera. Castiel había tomado una decisión, y esperaba que Dean entendiera y le perdonara por lo que haría.

 

La cena pasó entre bromas y una plática amena.

 

“Debo salir un momento” Castiel dijo de repente “Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, pero volveré lo más pronto que pueda” su rostro era totalmente serio, no queriendo revelar ninguna emoción.

 

“Umm… Ok, amigo. Sólo no te tardes” Respondió Dean “Y cuando vuelvas trae el cascabel contigo” agregó en tono de burla, sonriendo a Castiel.

 

“Consigan una habitación, ustedes dos” Sam añadió a la conversación mientras se levantaba de su asiento “Yo mientras tanto iré a la mía”

 

“¿Celosa, Samantha?” Dean le respondió en tono burlón

 

“Me voy” Fue todo lo que respondió Sam

 

“Regresaré pronto Dean, lo prometo” Las palabras de Castiel sonaban tristes, pero seguras al mismo tiempo.

 

“Tranquilo Cas, sé que no me abandonarías” Dean añadió con un guiño “Creo que iré a mi habitación también” comenzó a moverse, sin embargo, Castiel le sorprendió dándole un abrazo. Dean, aturdido, tardó unos segundos en corresponder, pero después de ese corto periodo de tiempo correspondió el abrazo, y no soltó al ángel hasta que este le rompió el abrazo.

 

“Te veré después amigo” Dean le dijo a Castiel, ambas manos en los hombros de éste.

 

“Te veré pronto, Dean”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean entró en su habitación, encendió la luz y se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas.

 

A un lado de donde se encontraba sentado, encontró una carta con su nombre escrito en el sobre, con una caligrafía pulcra, no podía ser otro que Castiel el que la dejó ahí “Presumido..” Dean dijo mientras observaba la carta, ¿Porque Castiel la había dejado ahí?

 

Dean abrió el sobre, desenvolviendo la carta para leer el contenido.

 

_“Hola, Dean._

 

_Siento no poder decirte de frente esto, tal vez el tiempo que esté fuera sea un tiempo largo. Durante el tiempo que estuve en el purgatorio sucedieron cosas de las que yo no era consciente._

 

_Al parecer, un ángel no debe estar en el purgatorio. No sólo porque nos esté prohibido, sino, porque acarrea consecuencias graves para los de mi especie._

 

_Estaré lejos por un tiempo, tratando de arreglar lo que está mal._

 

_Pero debes saber, que no existe prisión en el cielo o el infierno. Castigo divino o demoníaco. Absolutamente nada en toda la tierra, el cielo o el infierno que me mantengan apartado de ti._

 

_Antes de conocerte -y a Sam- toda mi existencia estuvo dictada por el deber. Cumplir órdenes es todo lo que sabía hacer, todo por lo que podía vivir. Tú me enseñaste que podía tomar mis propias decisiones, que podía atreverme a soñar con tener una familia que se preocupara por mi, tanto como yo me preocupaba por ellos._

 

_Tú me enseñaste que las emociones humanas son algo hermoso. Tú me diste un nuevo nombre, un nombre que siempre me hacía feliz cuando salía de tus labios._

 

_El lazo que nos une, es lo que más aprecio de mi existencia, por lo tanto, quiero que estés seguro que no importa lo mucho que tenga que luchar o sufrir, hallaré mi camino de vuelta hacia ti._

 

_Tu ángel_

_Cas“_

 

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Dean, no podía evitarlo. Castiel se había ido de nuevo. Dean estaba algo enojado también, ¿porque no le había pedido ayuda? ¿Sam sabía de ésto?, Dean no entendía bien qué había pasado.

 

Pero ahora Dean comprendía el porqué Castiel quiso pasar éste día con él. El motivo por el cual quiso tener aquella cena con su familia. No, no era un adiós, era un hasta pronto. Y eso, al menos, le dió esperanzas.

 

Lo único de lo que se arrepentía, es de no haber besado a Castiel en el muelle. Sin embargo, cuando Castiel volviera -Porque Dean estaba seguro de que lo haría- entonces Dean encontraría la manera de demostrarle sus sentimientos. Entonces le besaría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam podía escuchar los sollozos de Dean desde el pasillo.

 

Castiel había dicho lo que pasaba, supuso. Sam estaba seguro de que la 'Salida' de Castiel hace un momento sólo podía significar una cosa. Había decidido dejarse ir...

 

Pero Sam sabía que no había manera de mantener a Castiel lejos de Dean, y sólo podían esperar ambos su regreso. 

**Author's Note:**

> Para Merill, por la idea.


End file.
